Glitch 10096
by Wise Philosopher
Summary: There has been more than one chosen one. This is about the one who came before Neo.
1. Default Chapter

Hi there,  
  
Your about to read the first installment of Glitch 10096. First things first, Glitch is a matrix fic however it will only feature one or two of the characters from The Matrix movies. (and they're not going to be anything like in the movies either) If you want to be specific this story takes place a year or two before neo is born. So in that sence it will be much like "The Animatrx" shorts. For those of you who haven't seen that collection of short films ummmmm ... uhhhhh ... oh your smart people anyway so you'll catch on.   
  
This is my first Martix fic and my first fic at this site. I welcome any and all CONSTUCTIVE reviews. Well, if you still want to read this after all my babbling I won't delay you.  
  
So without feather ado,  
  
ladies and gentleman,  
  
  
  
boys and girls,  
  
people and programs,   
  
I give you Glitch 10096.  
  
Wise words from the Wise Philsospher 


	2. Glitch 10096 part 1

Glitch 10096   
  
Location: unknown   
  
Objective: find and destroy  
  
Hacker ran down the street. It was hard to tell because she seemed like a blur. This was good because if people would have noticed an Asian woman with neon red hair, and blue eyes. She wore a black jump-suit, black duster and boots. The crowded street she was on was a death trap, but she had no choice. Three agents ran out of the alley. The first pointed toward Hacker. He signaled for the other two to head her off from the left and right. Hacker stopped and ran down an alley leading to a dead end. Finally the agent caught up to her. She swung around, and looked at him. Her choppy bobbed hair with the right side a little bit longer wiped around her face. She stared at him for a moment, then leaped to the top of the building to the right of her. Hacker bolted across the roof top, just as the agent jumped up behind her. She jumped to the next roof top doing a flip as she did. Once she reached the second roof top she pulled out her cell phone.   
  
"operator"  
  
"Deimos I need an exit quick!" She said between gasps.  
  
"ok..." Deimos ran over to his keyboard and began typing like mad.   
  
"sometime this century" Hacker said as she leapt to the third building and latched onto the fire escape.   
  
"I got it!" He said pressing on his head set.   
  
Hacker dangled from the fire escape holding the cell phone with one hand. "I've secured you a line it's on the bottom floor..." Hacker looked down. The two agents who had split up were now below her. "...of the building your on" The agents looked like they were waiting for her to fall, or for the other one to shot her down. "well that's ... convenient" She said putting away the phone and pulling out a gun. Hacker let go of the fire escape and began to fall. She pulled out another gun, and began shooting the agents below her. As she thought they would they dodged everyone. She fell rapidly. Her hair and coat fluttered around her. After six shots she threw down the guns. She grabbed onto the fire escape swung down, and crashed through a window on the second floor. The man in boxer shorts eating his TV dinner simply stared, as she burst through the window, and ran past him. One moment later he yelled in pain, as his face began to melt to the form of the first agent. The agent stood up. The food and plastic silver ware tumbled to the floor. He slowly turned his head in the direction she ran out. He looked down, and punched a hole in the wood floor.   
  
Hacker ran to the staircase, and looked down. It seemed to go on forever. She jumped down, trying to miss the railings as she did. when she hit the floor it ripped like water.   
  
The agent continued to beat his way through the floor until he fell down to the first floor.  
  
She ran into the hallway gasping and look around franticly, then opened her cell phone.  
  
Deimos sat chewing his thumb nail. He switched eye contact between Hacker's body, and the computer screen, Hacker, the computer screen, Hacker, the screen. Suddenly he heard his head set ring. He dove over, and grabbed it.  
  
"operator"  
  
"which one?!" Hacker asked in a panic, her eyes darting from door to door.   
  
"which what?"  
  
"door! door! " Just then she heard the sound of the floor/ceiling crumbling in one of the rooms.  
  
"room eight!"  
  
Hacker dropped the phone, ran over to the door, and kicked it open. She ran over to a ringing phone on a table near a window. She picked it up just as the agent fell through the floor. He stood up out of the rubble. Hacker glared at him, and blow him a kiss. The agent fired off two rounds as she disappeared in a glitter of green numbers, and letters.  
  
Hackers eyes shot open and she looked up at Deimos. Deimos was standing beside her with a look of new found off relief. Unlike in the matrix Hacker was dressed in a dirty gray T-shirt, and black pants. Her hair was jet black, but her eyes were the same. Deimos had brown hair, and eyes, and wore a black sweater full of holes. Deimos unhooked Hacker and helped her sit up. "close one this time"  
  
"I didn't make it to the Oracle's" She said wiping the sweat off her face.  
  
"don't worry you'll make it tomorrow"  
  
"yeah, yeah .."  
  
Deimos went back to his chair in front of the computer. Hacker looked up at him groggy.  
  
"can I ask a stupid question?"  
  
"what?" Deimos said turning to her.  
  
"why can't we just use cell phones?"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Wow I don't belive it! some people have read this far! Okay to be fair I just had to ask that cell phone question because it has bugged me from the moment I saw the first movie. If things look a little foggy right now don't worry thing will start to make sence in the next chapter.   
  
Wise words from the Wise Philosopher  
  
"The story of love is in the blink of an eye, the story of love is hello and goodbye until we met again."  
  
-Jimi Hendrix 


	3. Glitch 10096 part 2

I don't own the Matrix or any of the characters, but I would be very rich if I did indeed!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
In a downtown area a five-year-old girl stood looking at the ground. The garbage decorated play ground made the girl look out of place. She wore a small blue dress and black mary-janes. She had long black wavy hair and pale white skin. She began to raise off the ground from where she was standing. Floating in mid-air she smiled, and began to spin. The girl began to spin slowly at first then faster, and faster until she was just a blur above the dusty ground. A figure, with neon red hair walked by the chain link fence. The girl almost stopped, her hair and clothes were suspended in air. The dust, which had been whipping around her body floated down like the air had become water. She seemed in slow motion as she looked at Hacker. Hacker slowly walked toward her. The girl gently floated down, and looked up at Hacker.  
  
"Hi" The girl said in a cheery voice. The sound of cars, and people going by could be heard in the backround. Some people glanced as they went past. It didn't seem like they could even see the girl, or what she had just done.  
  
"what's your name?" She beamed.  
  
Hacker stood dumbfounded looking at the girl. "Hacker." She said slightly dead-panned.   
  
The little girl smiled. "That's a nice name." The girl said casually. "My name is New." She walked over and sat on the merry-go-round. "You know I was wondering when one of you would find me." She pushed herself around on the merry-go-round like a normal child.   
  
"So you know who I am." Hacker took a warry step towards her. Dispite what she had been told she still couldn't trust this girl.  
  
"um-hm" The girl stopped pushing herself and stared at the sky as she spun around. She seemed aloof to everything and everyone, but Hacker continued her inquiry.  
  
"How much do you know?" Hacker spoke in a cold and somewhat threating tone.  
  
New put her feet down and stopped herself. "How much do you think you know." She said grinning.  
  
Hacker was becoming fed up with this girl. Chosen one or not she wasn't going to put up with this. "I don't have time to play games."  
  
The girl's exspresstion drooped. Her grin worn down to a thin but knowing smile. "I know that the world we're currently in is nothing more than electrons stimulating and irritating our nerves."  
  
"The Matrix."   
  
New looked up at her showing the whites beneath her eyes. "Well what it is called differs from person to person and progam to program I guess."  
  
Hacker looked at her coldly as she always did.   
  
The little girl could see that the young woman was on edge. She tapped the spot on the merry-go-round next to her, bidding Hacker to sit down.   
  
"I'll stand" Hacker said walking over to her.   
  
New shrugged and smiled. "Suit yourself" She looked up and stared at Hacker in the eyes. "I also know you think I'm 'The Chosen One'."  
  
Hacker suddenly seemed interested. She stepped closer to her. The sun hit her hair making it seem radioactive. "Are you?"  
  
The little girl smirked and looked at a carmel colored cat with white spots playing with a can in the alley next to the play ground. "Human beings can be so stupid"   
  
The cat knocked the can into the street.   
  
'It's like Dr. Frankenstein creating creatures and never giving thought to the aftermath of our decistions'  
  
The cat stared at the can for a moment. It cocked it's head to the side then slowly vengure towards it.   
  
'You haven't answered my question'  
  
A green car sitting at a red light came to life and sped down the street.  
  
'And what if I am I end your war and the billions still in this world wake up and everyone lives happily ever after.'  
  
The cat was only inches from the can when it looked up at the car rapidly coming towards it. The car came to a stop as did everyone and everything in the area. New walked up to the cat and picked up and walked back to Hacker stood. The car drove on and everything went back to normal. She stood in front of Hacker petting the cat.  
  
Hacker looked at her in shock. The girl had moved so fast she couldn't even see her. There was no doubt she was the chosen one. "It's alot more complecated than that."  
  
New let the cat go and looked at Hacker serious and cold. "If you only knew how much." New head suddenly darted to her right. A mother walked by with her child. "We can continue this later." She looked up at her and spoke quickly. "Your going to have to run now."   
  
Hacker lowered her brow in concern. "Why?" She looked at whatever it was the girl was looking at. The dark haired girl was only out of her sight for a moment. Hacker looked down and New was gone. Hacker looked around the play ground. "damn it!" Hacker pulled out her cell.   
  
Just as she was about to ask Deimos where the hell the little twerp went to she looked up and saw why she had to run.   
  
The mother screamed and her face warped into the shap of a agent as did the child's face.   
  
Hacker was about to run as fast as her digital legs would carry her. when she turned to find three more agents on the other side of the play ground.   
  
"Objective" said the first agent.  
  
"Terminate glitch 10096" said the second.  
  
"Should we elemanate this one first." said the third  
  
"Yes" The forth and fifth said.  
  
Hacker reached behind her back and got two guns for a fight. "And your going to die trying." She pulled out the guns and pointed one at the agents behind her and the other at the agents in front of her. She fired.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Knowledge without justice ought to be called cunning rather than wisdom."   
  
- Plato  
  
Wise words from the Wise Philosopher. 


	4. Glitch 10096 part 3

Hacker bounced off the chain link fence surrounding the play ground. She fell onto the ground with a thud. Her whole body ached and begged her not to get up, not that she could have at this point. Her lip was bleeding and she was sure two or three of her ribs were broken. She breathed hard, her breath stirring the dust near her face. She could hear the sound of footsteps coming closer to her. Hacker grit her teeth in pain as the first agent picked her up by her bruised throat.   
  
"oh no," Deimos said at barely a whisper. He stared at the screen in horror. "Hacker!" He yelled, helpless hoping his voice could give her any strength to deck the thing and get away.   
  
"what's going on?" Hilios ran up behind him. Hilios was by most counts too young to be doing the work he did. He was fifteen with icy cold features. The boy's eyes were a dark forest green. His hair was white with hues of gray, symbolic of the many tragedies he'd been through in his short life.   
  
"oh my God is that Hacker?" He said emotionless.   
  
Deimos looked at him coldly. "I know what your thinking. Forget it. We have to consider her as already dead at this point."  
  
"so your just going to watch her die." Ian said with anger and disgust. Ian's dark eyes stared at the screen over Deimos shoulder. He was 6'2 with short black hair tan colored skin. His body was taught, perfect for hand-to-hand combat, which unlike Hacker was his speciality.  
  
Deimos hits the keyboard in front of him. "Dammit Ian there's too many! She's already dead and we don't need to lose another crew member!"  
  
Ian walked away from his surprisingly calm.  
  
Deimos sighed and looked at the floor. "It would make a difference even if you did go in there"   
  
Hilios arched an eye brow ever so slightly. "well we're about to test that theory aren't we"  
  
Deimos turned and saw Ian laying on a the seat and the white haired boy standing over him. Before he could utter a objection Hilios plugged Ian back into the matrix.  
  
Hacker could feel her wind pipe slowly closing as the agent tightened his grip on her throat. She gripped her left hand with her right hand. With the last of her strength she gave him a sharp elbow to his left temple. The agent's sunglasses shattered into tiny bits. His head jerked abnormally to the right and his neck looking like it stretching. He dropped her to the ground and fell momentarily to the ground as well. She was leaning against the chain-link her feet flat on the ground. Her head was cocked back as she looked at the other four agents who would be killing her any second now.   
  
Ian opened his eyes beneath a pair of sharp shaped sunglasses to the city hights around him. His clothes were a far cry from the rags he wore in the real world. He wore black jeans a black over coat and white T-shirt. Unlike the others he did make attempt not to stick out like a sore thumb. He ran down the street towards the playground where Hacker was. It was about eight blocks away. Part of him knew that if he found her he'd find her dead but never-the-less he had to try.  
  
They looked at one of their own knocked to the ground by this pathetic creature. They turned their attention back to Hacker as one.   
  
'well I NOW I feel much better. I saved myself from being suffocated just long enough to be beaten to death.' It was bad enough being killed by a machine, but they looked so stupid right before they did. Right now the only thing she regretted was that she didn't make a bigger difference while she was alive.  
  
Just then all five of the agent leaped at her. Hacker squeezed her eyes shut and felt a wave of fear wash over her. She also felt two tiny little hands tightly grasp her ankles, and pull her through the ground.  
  
Deimos tapped his keyboard several time, and made a puzzled look. "where the hell did she go?"  
  
"did they--?" Hilios asked. Caleb stood behind the boy looking at Deimos. He was the only person in the crew taller than Ian. He stood 6'4 with bronze skin. Caleb was almost as wide as he was tall, his body seemed to be made of pure muscle. His upper arms alone were nearly a foot and a half around. His facial features seemed to always look on with great intensity. Dispite his obvious strength in the real world it was his agility and speed in the matrix that made him so important the group.   
  
Ian heard his cell phone ring. He answered the phone but didn't take time to stop. "What?"  
  
"she's gone"   
  
Ian stopped and his heart skipped a beat.  
  
"no I don't mean dead I mean gone, gone. I can't find her."  
  
"what the hell do you mean you can't find her. Did they kill her or --" The dark haired man raised his voice frustrated.  
  
"no she's not dead not yet anyway."  
  
Hacker fell down into a puddle of fowl smelling water. She propped herself up on her elbows. The young woman gave her head a shake trying to get of the dust, dirt, and slimly water out of her hair. She coughed as she tried to catch her breath but it was hard because of the awful smell.   
  
"I told you to run" said New looking at her face full of sarcasm.  
  
"tried, didn't work" Hacker glared at the little girl. She let out one last cough and pulled herself up with the aid of the slim covered wall to her right. Hacker looked up at the at the ground above her. It was still intact.  
  
"found her" Deimos He yelled his face lighting up. "she's in the sewer below the playground." He said raising one eye brow. ' how the hell did she--' "uhh you can get to it by going to the street to your left, down the manhole and then keep going straight."  
  
Caleb turned to Deimos. "how did she end up in the sewer." Deimos looked at him confused and shrugged.  
  
New looked up at Hacker. "one of your little friends will be picking you up soon." Hacker was still distracted by the fact she had gone through the ground.   
  
"how?" was all she could say.  
  
"The rules of this world don't apply to me. I thought the spinning in mid air kinda made than obvious."  
  
Hacker rolled her eyes toward the little girl and sighed. Her eyes drifted down to the girls feet the was didn't touch them or the space around. New smiled at the neon haired woman's annoyance with her, but her smile soon disappeared.  
  
"you seem like the persistent type. Once you get cleaned up your probably going to come right back here am I right." New said hovering a bit.   
  
"I have to" Hacker said in a monotone.  
  
New sighed. "I thought so, in that case you should know I send off a beckon where ever I go since I'm still apart of the system." She searched on of the pockets of her dress. "It's hardly a problem for me but you on the other hand--" she pulled out a small pendent shaped object covered in microchips. She tossed it at Hacker. She caught it and looked it over. "your not fast enough to run from them at least not that many. So if you do plan on dropping by again come well armed"  
  
Hacker glanced up at her once or twice still focused on the object. "so what's this do?"  
  
"It works the same way as a magnet. It disrupts their equilibrium just long enough for you to get away. Keep in mind it only works once and for about thirty seconds so don't use it unless it's absolutely necessary" New looked up at the ground and listened to the faint pounding sounds she could hear. "I better get moving they will be breaking through soon."  
  
"wait just one thing" The young woman said quickly before the girl left. "why? why are they going through some much trouble to get rid of a little girl."  
  
New stared at the woman for a long moment. "because my presents here causes a glitch in the system  
  
a particularly lethal glitch as far as agents are concerned." New a gave a small comforting smile. "don't worry about it now"   
  
The ground over their heads began to crumble. "go"  
  
Hacker winced as she began to walk away. She turned one last time to look at the girl but she was gone. Hacker limped down the tunnel as fast as she could. The sound of the agents breaking through the ground could be heard behind her.   
  
"Hacker .... Hacker ...."  
  
The neon haired woman could hear a man's voice calling to her. Ian ran down to her. "can you walk?"   
  
"not fast enough"   
  
Ian picked her up and began to run towards the nearest manhole.   
  
Hacker climbed up first shooting pains going through her body. She lifted up the manhole cover then ducked down just as a car passed over it. Hacker looked down at Ian both rolling their eyes in sheer annoyance.   
  
The manhole cover flew into the air as Ian kicked it off stopping three cars. He climbed out and helped Hacker after him. He slung one of her arms over him and helped her across the street, paying little mind to the drivers flicking them off. Hacker reached into Ian's coat and pulled out his cell.   
  
"operator"  
  
"Deimos" Hacker said short of breath.  
  
"got it ... ok the pay phone in front of you"  
  
Hacker opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings it was a dark, damp, and dank. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She was surrounded by familiar and relieved faces.   
  
Ian looked at her a smiled. "thought we lost you there for a moment there."  
  
Hacker looked at him, her eyes were heavy and her eye lashes blurred her view. "thought I was lost for a moment there." A smile graced her porcelain features. "good think you found me" Though there wasn't a mark on Hacker she felt drained, both physically and mentally, and soon fell asleep.   
  
When Hacker woke up she saw that Deimos was sitting near her cot. Hacker looked over at him and rubbed the side of her head. Hey what's up? is something wrong?"   
  
Deimos looked over at her and shook his head. "no, I just... when I saw that you were being attacked by those machines I didn't do anything. It was Ian who went in after you after I told him not to," Deimos stared at the floor of the ship. "If he hadn't you'd be dead now"  
  
Hacker sat up in her cot and turned to him. "you did what you felt you had to do, you were trying to save lives. This is a war, sometimes you have to make hard choices."  
  
His tension seemed to have eased a bit but he was still really troubled by it.   
  
"hey don't worry about it now" She said with a smile.  
  
"no sign of the woman or the glitch" Said the third agent from the sewers Hacker and Ian had used to escape.   
  
He spoke to a sixth agent examining the phone. He dialed several numbers and the phone fizzled a bit. "I found the line they used to escape. I've already disarmed it they won't be able to use it to travel in and out of the matrix anymore."   
  
"good" The third agent looked up at the now broken sewer tunnel. "I do not see how they slipped out of our hands so easily--" The agent stiffened then jerked from side to side. He blinked like a failing computer screen. The agent suddenly stopped jerking about and exploded into a shower of glittering 1's and 0's. New stood behind him and lowered her hand which had just touched his arm. "two down ..."   
  
New floated up back into the playground where three agents where waiting. New looked around her the agents surrounding her.   
  
The first looked at her, scanning her. "It's Glitch 10096"  
  
She folded her arms and smiled. "I prefer New. It sounds cute don'tcha think?"   
  
The agents stared at her deadpanned as always.  
  
"guess not" she said stepping forth towards one of them. Blue sparks flashed around her in the shape of a cage. "what the fu--" suddenly huge sparks began to fly shocking her. She yell and screamed, her body thrashed about until finally she fell limp floating in the air doubled over. The cage flickered a bit.   
  
"has she been disabled?" asked the fourth.  
  
New opened her eyes and jumped to the ground. The cage began to shock her once more. She balled her fisted and screamed. The caged began to bend and distort. New forced everything she had on breaking the cage. It exploded blowing away all the agents in flurry of bright green numbers and half the block. All that was left of the playground and everything in and around it was negative space. The edges of the surrounding buildings were rimmed with green letters and numbers and next to the black nothing rippled like water.   
  
New stood in the middle of the black abyss breathing hard. ' I'm not going to be able to keep this up much longer.'  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
whew! I didn't think I'd get that done. Thax to Aquarian Wind for the review. It makes all my hard work worth while:-) Finally the story's starting to get good (granted the first three chapters kinda sucked but I think I'm getting the hang of it by now).  
  
"Let us live that when we come to die even the undertaker will be sorry."  
  
- Mark Twain  
  
  
  
Wise words from The Wise Philosopher. 


End file.
